eliminateprofandomcom-20200213-history
Add Me List (Clan)
This is a seperate Add Me List, and is made specifically for clans. Post your clan name here underneath each heading, and put in bullet form underneath your clan name your rank, skill, and most of all your gamername. Those wishing to Join clans put your signature after a bullet underneath the clan name chosen. For the regular add me list, click here: Add Me List. Click here for Clan politics and declaring war: http://eliminatepro.wikia.com/wiki/Clan_Wars_and_Politics A B Bl1zz4rmor - Sniper/Infiltrator Diamond Polish only *rivengle, rank: 25-30 skill: 2500-2800 C Chaos Mercenaries - no requirements, but testing may be needed and will be arranged accordingly. Our three main members are: *HaruhiSuzumiya/Zero (co-leader, tester), rank ~70, skill ~8000 *AlcoholicSemen/PHear (co-leader, tester), rank: ~75, skill ~8500 *Doomedo (tester), rank ~60, skill ~8500 Register and post on our forums (click). Alternatively, you can access that forum by going to Home (at the top) > General and Recruitment > Eliminate Pro (iPhone/iTouch). Blade21 (member - rank ~60, skill ~9100 ~9200) Gdtn (member - rank ~80, skill ~9100) Monsieur Fleurs/DAH (member - rank ~30, skill 3500) Lumanaru (member - rank ~45m skill ~4500) Archaeopteryx (member) D Dinlin Canada Sentry Rank 46 skill around 5300 equiped with Vaporizer and Gravity Hook, Fully upgraded shield Jump and level 9 other upgrades Dllasz0 lvl 24, skill about 2000. sold gun and had to upgrade it. *Would you like to join the Vipers dude? ZarthG 23:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) E Elite clan-requiremnts must be lvl 60 and up. Must have a skill of 6000 and up. co leaders edgz level 70-90 skill 8000-9000 dabah2040 level 70-80 skill 7000-8000 will help each other get credits F G H I J K L M Midnight Clan The Morge Leader: Mychemro( armor: Albatross,weopen: mag-rail pro, rank: 77, skill: currently 8550) reqierments: must be at least rank 45 and have a skill of 5000( if you have lower than 5000 skill but can get at least 2 kills on me your in) you must be able to score 2 kills on me to be accepted all armors and weopens are accepted in the clan if you would like to become a member add me and tell me if you would like to join and I'll test you. Sign your gamertag below if you would like to become a member ( if I put a ! next to your name it means iv sent you a request) gamername:kelby7 ! rank:50 skill:4500-5000 armour:infantry weapon of choice: vaporizor Accepted members * jacklaster7 * Mrworm10 O P Q R S Shadow Mercenaries: No Requirements Except You must be tested Rank 40+ No glitching or hacking during test testing is important must be online ALOT must be rank 40 and above For further information go to shadowmercenaries.tk S U USA ASSASSINS CLAN JOIN TODAY, WIN TOMORROW. No requirements for this clan other than being at least rank 20, and having a skill of 3000 or above. Add your name below the request to join line and I will put your name under the members category. You will start out as a jr, but after 15 matches you will be a Sr., then after 50 an advanced member of the clan. (Adv.) Leader is Deadly453: Rank 46, Skill 6789 I typically like to play with the mag rail, but even if I dont have it equiped I can still play with the rest of the clan. I just won't be as good. XD Once there are a few other members in the clan we can also have group farming sessions. If you need some credits, just say the word. (usually with this kind of thing each player gets about 140 credits. Trust me, it works) Adv members. (THE ASSASINS) Sr. Members Jr. Members *Request to join peterh9604 (hey dude, something is either wrong with plus+ or my profile, I keep on adding you but it resets and I have to add you again every time my plus profile logs in. Just be paitient, I'll most likely have it fixed soon XD ) PhantomShadow94 rank 51 skill 6202 Armouredknight rank 44 skill 4028 "The best players are always ASSASINS" V The Vipers Created by ZarthG Absolutly no requirements for Clan Following Players are ranked according to Prestige in Clan *'ZarthG ~Rank 29 Skill 3,000-' *'Usurper7 ~Rank 31 Skill 5,000-'' *'Dllasz0 ~Rank 30 Skill 4,000' *'Admiraldonut ~Rank 11 Skill 500-' * *'INSERT NAME HERE ''-Once I add you, ZarthG will post your rank&skill-' X Y Z Other (#) Category:General Category:Community